


You Don't Want to Know

by Stariceling



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Yuri randomly yelling "Wolfram!" when he woke up. Erm... whyever he did that. *innocent*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

> On Earth, late or post-series.

“Yuu-chan, come on. Get up already.” Shouri reached down to give his little brother a firm shake to wake him.

“Nnn, Wolfram,” Yuuri mumbled as he turned his face into the pillow, muffling the rest of his words beyond recognition. Shouri could only stare at his little brother, who was oh so innocently clutching his pillow against his chest as he slept. He had not needed to hear that. He did not want to know what Yuuri was dreaming about.

He couldn’t know the rest of the pillow-muffled sentence Yuuri had instinctively mumbled: ‘Wolfram, let me sleep in for once. . . .’


End file.
